Because of One Night
by QuitaBug
Summary: A single night of carelessness leads to a change in their life. -Rated M for last chapter.-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC nor do I own the characters. I just use them to express the thoughts that seek to burst from my mind for many to (hopefully) enjoy.

**Rated M for future chapters.**

The first thing Haruhi felt as she woke was a roaring pain in her head as if someone were jack hammering into her skull. She released a pained groan as she lifted her hands to rub her temples, which worked to no avail. She took a moment to reason out why she felt so horrible and immediately remembered the events the previous night.

Of course. Who else would be responsible for this agony.

Why…why had she agreed to go out with her soon-to-be former friends of the host club? Nothing ever turned out right when she went out with those numbskulls, especially those demonic spawns Kaoru and Hikaru. All of them had insisted that they celebrate the winning of her latest case. Personally, she didn't care. She won all her cases, so it was like any other, but they had insisted (whined, in Tamaki's case) to go out for drinks. Even after all these years, she still made the mistake of submitting to their antics and demands. After arriving at their favorite place, she could only remember up until Tamaki's sudden urge to sing at the top of his lungs and dance around their table, then blank. She was pretty sure she'd gotten something light, but judging by the killer hangover and missing memories, she would guess that the demon spawns had spiked her drink. They were going to get an earful when she was better.

She slowly sat up, intending to retrieve a few painkillers, when she felt the intimate slide of cloth across her breasts then air. Snapping her eyes open, she looked down to see that she was stark naked. Intending to find a shirt, she wondered how she wound up nude as she slid to sit on the edge of the bed and froze when she got a look at her surroundings.

This was not her room. As a matter of fact, the room was large enough to fit her entire apartment and then some. The room was dark except for the thin beam of light emitting from the nearly closed floor-to-ceiling curtains. As she looked at the room in confusion, a sound behind her caused her to whip her head around (ugh, bad idea). Ignoring the momentarily dizziness and nausea, she could only look in shock at the person laying there.

Or should she say man. A very familiar man.

It was none other than Ootori Kyoya.

What shocked her more was the fact that he was just a naked as her. When she'd gotten up, she'd pulled the covers away far enough to reveal his back and a bit of his hips.

Oh God….what had she done? Why was she in Kyoya's bed?

Images of last night suddenly came to mind. Entwined bodies. Heavy breathing. Moaning. Passionate kisses. Wonderful sensations.

Blushing furiously, she jerked off the bed as he moved behind her. Unconsciously, her gaze took in the glorious man and she couldn't help but think how sexy he was. His black hair was ruffled, falling over his handsome face bare of glasses. He was a lean man with muscles developed from daily exercise routine of running and swimming. Beneath the suit he usually wore and hours spent in the office, you would never guess he had such an athletic body.

How had this happened? Well, she could conclude that it had to do with the hangover. Had Kyoya gotten drunk too? He didn't seem like the type, but what else could explain this disastrous incident. While her mind was in a complete panic, her heart was beating with hope and happiness.

No one would ever guess, but she was in love with him. It was nothing like the momentary infatuation she had for Tamaki in high school. The love she had for him was a mature one, built upon getting to know him and spending time together over the years. Though she talked to the other hosts when she could, she and Kyoya associated on a regular basis. They lived in closer vicinity than the others, who lived too far away for her to meet up with all the time. Though, to them, a mere plane ride across the country was like a car ride downtown. Rich bastards.

Tamaki made his home near his mother in France with his wife, Éclair. Though the others still resided in Japan, they either lived clear across the country or were too busy to make time for the usual antics (much to her relief). Along with living in the same city, the Ootori group was also one of her most important clients. She and Kyoya met at least twice a week for lunch and a nice chat. She relished those moments, though you would never realize it through her indifference.

Oh God....what was wrong with her? She needed to get out of here. Looking around the room, she found her discarded clothes and quickly pulled them on. After one last look at the sleeping man, she quickly made her way out the mansion, avoiding anyone to witness her escape. Luckily, this wasn't the first time she'd been here, so she knew her way around pretty well. She was glad to see that her car was parked out front. The guard let her out without any type of suspicion or curiosity since it wasn't odd for her to be there at whatever time was appropriate for them to conduct business or to simply talk. With a final look at the mansion, she drove off, trying her best to put the matters behind her.

**That's it for chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter in ASAP. I don't like for my stories to be prolonged for long. I LIVE for your reviews!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC nor do I own the characters.

Haruhi sat at the usual table outside her favorite café, gingering taking a sip from her cup. The sun was shining, small breezes keeping it from getting too hot. The glorious day seemed to calm her as she flipped through her newspaper.

Who was she kidding, she was a nervous wreck. It'd been just two days since the incident and she hadn't talked to Kyoya, unaware whether he remembered their affair or not. Looking down at her watch, she had about five minutes before Kyoya would arrive for their usual lunch date. Behind her calm façade, her heart pumped furiously whenever someone came into her proximity. The waiting only allowed several scenarios to come to her frantic mind. Would he skip their lunch date? Would he avoid her? Was he disgusted with her?

She mentally jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Her heart drummed in her ears as she looked up to see Kyoya. "Sorry, I'm late. There was urgent business I had to attend to." He sat in the chair across from her.

After placing their orders, they chatted about their work, as usual. They were alike in that perspective, which was the only thing that kept them from feeling awkward when they met up. Both of them weren't much for small talk and it seemed like wasted time to just sit in silence. Haruhi peered at Kyoya trying to gauge a difference in his attitude towards her.

Failing, she decided to take the blunt approach. "I am never going out drinking with the twins again. Those bastards managed to spike my drink the other night and left me with a horrible hangover the next morning. I don't even remember what happened after the last few drinks." Calming taking a sip of her tea, she tried to slow her thundering heart.

She got a glimpse of a small flicker in his eyes before he pushed his glasses up, causing the sun to glint in them, preventing her from further seeing his eyes. "I agree. Even with my attentiveness, they also managed to spike my drink. I do not wish to repeat the morning I woke up to."

She felt a bit of disappointment course through her as she nodded her head. In some part of her heart, she'd wanted him to remember their night of passion. She'd hoped that it hadn't been completely from the alcohol. She'd hoped that he became intimate with her because of an attraction towards her, or even more, a small semblance of affection. But that was too much to expect of the former Shadow King. Ultimately, liked she'd said as a young girl, there was no merits to sleeping with her. It would only ruin a pleasant relationship as friends.

-----------

As Kyoya headed back to the office, he thought about Haruhi and felt a semblance of regret. He was positive she remembered their affair the other night. He'd seen it in her eyes and how startled she'd been when he touched her. He was also sure that she didn't want to acknowledge what happened between them. It hurt to know this. There had been an attraction between them. The alcohol had merely caused them to act on their emotions instead of keeping them hidden.

He'd always felt something towards her. In high school, it had merely been an interest in the commoner who seemed to change the hosts and completely differ from the image he held on the opposite sex. Fujioka Haruhi had been like a fresh breeze in a stale world. As they grew older and matured, he began to feel both an emotional and physical attraction.

The first time he saw her in a bikini; her matured figure had left him hot and bothered throughout the rest of the day. At night, the image had plagued him in his dreams of explicit fantasies.

When she stuck with him through his troubles and aggravation in becoming the Ootori heir, she struck a cord in his heart. Even with his intelligence, it hadn't been until recently that he realized the love he held for her.

He'd never dreamed that such an emotion had a chance of being acknowledged by Haruhi. When he'd taken a chance and kissed her in his limo after leaving the bar, hope had blossomed when she returned the kiss with equal passion. Before they'd fallen asleep in his bed, he'd taken a moment to imagine her there permanently. Waking up the next morning to find him gone had been incredibly disheartening. It'd been a stab in the heart to see her hint at forgetting the affair at lunch.

Even so, he would cherish their friendship. He'd rather have that than awkwardness between them.

-----------

Haruhi was looking over a case file when her office door suddenly opened. Her secretary's head peered in with an apologetic look. "Ms. Fujioka, you have visitors." Before she could finish her sentence, she was forced forward as the Hitachiin twins barged into the room.

"Haruhi!" They spoke in unison.

After nodding at her secretary to leave, she glared at them. "You can't just barge in here while I'm in the middle of work. Now leave"

Instead of listening, they threw themselves in the seats in front of her desk. "You work too much. Come out to dinner with us."

She looked at the clock. "Sure, let me finish with this and we'll go."

------------

Sitting at the table in the restaurant, Haruhi suddenly pushed her plate aside. The twins looked across the table at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Are you finished?" She'd barely touched her plate and it was her favorite, fatty tuna.

"Yeah." She looked a bit pale.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little ill is all. Just give me a minute and I'll be fine." She took a sip of her water.

An hour later, Haruhi said goodbye to the twins as they left after escorting her to her apartment with looks of concern. Along with barely eating, she'd run to the restroom to vomit twice and was losing her color. She had no idea why she suddenly felt so awful. Whatever it was, a good night of sleep would probably heal her. She hoped.

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit lame. This chapter is meant to lead to a point for the story. Please REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC.

No thoughts seemed to want to come to mind as Haruhi sat and stared at the little white stick in front of her. Nearly noon, her apartment was completely silent aside from the occasional noise outside. It'd been a while since the results came in and the shock had yet to subside.

She was pregnant.

She'd started to suspect days ago about her condition. The constant nausea had been abnormal coupled with light dizzy spells. Her suspicions had practically been confirmed when she became two weeks late. Taking an early leave from the office, she'd gone by the pharmacy before coming home.

After a few more minutes of staring, she allowed rational thought to enter her mind. Despite the shock, she wasn't the least bit panicked. She was at the age when she'd hoped to have children. Yeah it was unexpected, but not unwanted. Even so, this had not been the situation she wanted to be in when she had her first child. It was obvious who the father was and that made it even more difficult.

Being a single mother alone would change the way society looked at her. Having the illegitimate child of one of the wealthiest bachelors in Japan would only worsen their opinions, especially for someone of her status as lawyer to several of the richest families in Japan. Truthfully, she could care less about what others thought of her. It wasn't fear of losing her business that worried her. Her clients were wise enough to know the disadvantages of dismissing someone of her skill. What she was more concerned about was the criticism her child would suffer. She'd seen the pressure a child suffered in a wealthy family, particularly through the eyes of her friend Tamaki. It would only be worse for an illegitimate child.

Therefore, in that moment, she decided she wouldn't inform Kyoya of her pregnancy. It would work out better that way. She wouldn't burden him with the mistake of one night of drunken passion that he didn't even remember. She had no doubts that if she were to tell him, he would immediately take responsibility without question. Along with being an honorable gentleman, he was one of her closest friends. Though he didn't show it, she knew he at least cared for her on that level. He would never let a friend suffer, much less with the consequences of actions he was a part of.

If she wanted to keep this from Kyoya, that meant she would have to keep it from the other former hosts. If one of them were to know then it would only be a matter of minutes before the rest knew. If they were to know Kyoya was the father, they would pressure them both into doing the right thing, and that was the last thing she wanted. She would never marry someone out of obligation. That would only lead to unhappiness for both of them.

She would only be able to keep her condition a secret for so long before they noticed. When that time came, she would deal with it.

----------

The next four months went smoothly as she succeeded in hiding her condition. Luckily her stomach had yet to blow up so she didn't need to buy bigger clothes just yet. The nausea wasn't all that frequent and aside from the bit of sensitivity and strange food cravings, she felt pretty normal.

Parked at a red light, Haruhi headed towards the restaurant where she was meeting with the former hosts. Since everyone happened to be in the city, they decided to have lunch together. Well, she hadn't exactly agreed to the little get-together. After countless refusals, they had bombarded her phone with calls until she agreed to come. Even though her condition had yet to show, she was sure her friends would be able to tell a difference in her. They always seemed to notice a change of emotion in her, even if she tried her best to keep it a secret. She was rarely capable of hiding things from them.

As the light turned green, she put the car in gear and drove through the intersection. Before she knew it, she heard a terrible crushing sound and felt a horrible pain streak through her body before blackness took over.

-------------

Kyoya glanced down at his watch. Tamaki and Haruhi were late. The twins, Hunny, and Mori had arrived minutes ago and now sat patiently with him at their reserved table. He would expect Tamaki to be late, but not Haruhi. If anything, she was usually the one to arrive earlier than the rest.

The ringing of his cell phone pulled his attention away from his watch. Looking at the caller ID, he flipped it open with a slight bit of annoyance. "Where are you, Tamaki? You're nearly fifteen minutes late."

The distress in his best friend's voice immediately caused him to worry. "It's terrible, Kyoya. You have to head to your clinic immediately." In the background, Kyoya could hear the sound of ambulance sirens. The others had sensed his change of mood. When he stood to leave, he gave them a curt signal to follow.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" He had a bad feeling.

"I'm fine."

The relief he felt quickly changed to panic with his next words. "It's Haruhi. She was in a car accident. I happened to be in the same area when she was hit. I made sure to tell the ambulance to head to your clinic instead of the public hospital."

After exchanging a few more words, Kyoya hung up his cell as he slid into his limo with the others behind him. He told them what'd happened, speaking in his usual manner of indifference. However, Hunny wasn't fooled. He gently patted Kyoya on the shoulder. "I'm sure she will be alright." Giving a curt nod, Kyoya stared out the window, praying that what he said was true.

Once they arrived, they rushed in and encountered Tamaki pacing circles in the waiting room. Kyoya walked over to the doctor that came out of the room that Haruhi seemed to be occupying. "How is she?"

"Mr. Ootori, she's fine now, just sleeping. There were no critical injuries. She suffered a concussion and needed stitches in her arm and shoulder." His next words caused him to freeze. "Luckily, the baby was uninjured."

Having been listening, all his friends' eyes widened in shock at this news, even Kyoya's. However, he was the first to recover. "Baby?"

"Yes. I'd estimate that she's about four months along. Luckily, there was no serious encounter with her stomach in the crash, so it's safe. Now if you would excuse me, I have other patient's to attend to." At Kyoya's nod, he bowed and walked off. Kyoya walked over to one of the chairs and collapsed into the seat.

Haruhi was pregnant. And if he wasn't mistaken, the child was his. That is unless she'd slept with anyone else before or after they had sex four months ago. He doubted that. She wasn't the type to sleep around. If not for the drinks, he doubted she would have slept with him in the first place.

The question now, was why she hadn't told him. He mentally slapped himself upside the head. With her way of thinking, he had a pretty good idea why. He looked in the direction of her room. He needed to talk to her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. For those of you who want more drama and stuff, well sorry. I'm not much for drama or unnecessary detail. I like to get to the point. I LIVE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.**

Haruhi slowly woke through a cloudy haze. Gingerly opening her eyes, she immediately saw an unfamiliar ceiling that looked nothing like the one in her bedroom. Attempting to turn and glance around, pain shot through her head, causing tears to come to her eyes. When she tried to lift her arm to grab her head, more pain shot through her arm and shoulder. The pain suddenly made it too heavy to lift. Before her arm could fall back against the bed, a gentle hand grabbed it and gently placed it down.

She looked over to see Kyoya sitting beside the bed. He looked a bit more unruly than he usually was with his jacket taken off and tie loosened around his neck.

When she attempted to speak, her voice came out scratchy and incoherent. He silently retrieved a glass of water from the side table and held the straw to her lips for her to sip. She never thought water tasted so good as the cool liquid soothed her throat.

"Where am I?"

"At my clinic. You were in a car accident."

Confusion etched on her face. Just when she was about to question him memories of a crashing sound, sharp pain, and sudden darkness came to mind. Panicked, she used her good arm to place her hand over her stomach.

Almost immediately, she regretted it and glanced at Kyoya. She couldn't see his eyes behind the glint of his glasses. "The baby is alright. The crash didn't encounter your stomach."

She sighed, too relieved at the knowledge that her unborn child was alright to even care that Kyoya had discovered her condition. The room settled into an awkward silence as Kyoya continued to stare at her.

"When were you going to tell me?"

She looked over at him with calm eyes, though her heart was pounding in her chest, nearly deafening her ears. "I was going to wait until my condition started to show to tell all of you. I didn't want your unnecessary worrying and pestering of my health." It was half true.

"Cut the act, Haruhi. I clearly remember the night we spent together just as I am fully aware that the baby is mine."

She looked at him with widened eyes. It was then that she realized that he never actually said that he didn't remember what happened between them. Turning her head away, she closed her eyes, beginning to feel heavy and tired. "You need not worry about the baby. I will not hold you responsible. I am willing and capable of raising my child alone."

His voice was deadly calm as he spoke. "That is not an option. The child is of my blood; therefore, he/she will be raised as an Ootori. Luckily your condition has yet to show. We'll marry immediately so that there is little speculation later."

She snapped her head around to stare at him, ignoring the burning pain. "You can't be serious?"

He adjusted the glasses up his nose. "But, of course."

Despite already predicting how he would act upon discovering her pregnancy, she was still shocked speechless. "I'm not marrying you. There is no love shared between us."

"I surely hope you are not so naïve as to think all marriages are based out on love. Maybe from your commoner's standpoint that is true, but in a society based on money and power, that is hardly the case."

"I am in no need of money nor power achieved by manners of matrimony. I prefer the hard-working way in which I have been doing. While I do not believe all marriages are based on love, those that are formed out of obligation or as a means to correct a mistake are destined for failure."

"Maybe so, but would you want our child to be labeled as a bastard because you refuse to take the reasonable and appropriate path?"

After a very short moment of stunned silence, she glared. "Get out."

Deciding not to argue with her, he silently stood to leave. "We'll talk about this later." As soon as he shut the door, she couldn't stop the quiet sobs that shook through her as she buried her face in her hands.

---------------

An hour later, there was a knock at her door before her friends, with the exception of Kyoya, entered the room loud enough to be heard throughout the clinic. For once, she gladly welcomed their over-the-top antics and show of affection they still maintained even after all these years. Though her eyes were probably bloodshot, her tears had dried some time ago.

Tamaki ran over to her side, taking her good hand into his. "My poor daughter, look at you." He scanned his gaze over all her bandages then burst into tears, burying his face in his arms on top of the bed.

Hunny came to stand on the other side. "How are you feeling, Haru-chan?" He gazed at her with worried eyes.

She gave him a small smile. "Aside from a few pains, I'm fine."

He'd grown since their high school years. Having sprouted to just above her height, he'd long ago kicked his habit of hanging onto Mori, though they still continued to spend most of their time together.

The twins pushed Tamaki aside, who was still sobbing over her injuries. "How come you didn't tell us you were pregnant?" The question managed to cause Tamaki to cease with his antics.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes with a sigh, giving them the same answer she gave Kyoya. When the room became silent, she cracked open her eyes to peer at them. She gave them a small smile to soothe their hurt looks. "It's not that I wouldn't appreciate your concern. I would just rather do without the constant crowding of my space." They would more than likely try to dictate all her movements and actions until the minute she went into labor.

For the remainder of their visit, they talked about what was going on in their lives. Hunny and Mori were planning to expand their dojos to other countries such as China and America. Tamaki was planning a surprise anniversary trip for his wife, Éclair, and still couldn't decide between Hawaii or the Bahamas. The twins were coming out with a new line of clothing and wanted Haruhi to try on some of their creations before she blew up like a watermelon. At that thought, they expressed desires to create maternal clothes for her that would make her ultra stylish. It horrified them that she just planned to buy clothes that were comfortable, whether they were unflattering or not.

She was thankful that they didn't bring up the topic of who the father was, though she was pretty certain that they already knew. They were sharp enough to pick up the uncomfortable vibes between her and Kyoya, seeing as she avoided looking at him when he came into the room once after their conversation to tell them he was leaving to return to his office.

By the time the others left, they agreed to return the next day to take her home. The doctors wanted to keep her in one more day to make absolutely sure that she was alright, much to her annoyance. However, she didn't argue since she had the baby to think about.

---------------

As Haruhi sat in the living room folding the last of her laundry, the door bell suddenly rang. Looking over at the clock, she wondered who it could be that would come over so late. Even her friends wouldn't dare disturb her peace after dusk.

Opening the door, she stared at the visitor with a mix of surprise and annoyance. Kyoya still wore his suit, suggesting that he'd recently left the office. She hadn't seen him in about two weeks, since their little conversation in the clinic. Not seeing him had probably been more on her part than his. She stopped going to their lunch dates, for obvious reasons, and chose to go to the twins place to act as their mannequin. The remainder of her time was spent at the office, even going so far as to spend the night on her tolerably comfortable couch. She really hadn't been in the mood to confront Kyoya. Now it seemed to be unavoidable.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." When she attempted to shut the door in his face, he stopped it with his foot. She glared at him, but he refused to remove the offending appendage from her door. Giving a huff of frustration, she gave in and stepped back to allow him entrance.

Kyoya turned to her as she shut the door. "I see you haven't changed your mind about my offer."

She snorted. "You didn't offer, you demanded. And yes, I still refuse."

"Be reasonable, Haruhi, this-"He was cut off as she spoke loudly in anger.

"I am being reasonable. What about my happiness? Do you think I want to be married to someone who doesn't even want me?"

She was suddenly pushed up against the wall as Kyoya grabbed both of her forearms and pinned them on either side of her head. He bent his head down to speak into her ear. "What makes you think I don't want you? How do you think we're even in this predicament?"

"That night was caused by the influence of alcohol. You weren't in your correct state of mind."

"Who says I wasn't?"

She didn't know what to say as he pulled back to look into her eyes. Before she could do anything, he leaned down to kiss her. The passion there surprised her and stirred up her desire as she returned the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Releasing her arms, he grabbed her butt to lift her up to his eye level. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he proceeds across the room to her bedroom, managing to blindly make it there without tripping or bumping into things. He put his knees up on the bed before leaning forward to press her down on her back without breaking contact. Lifting his head for a moment, he removed his glasses to place them on the nightstand then trailed kisses down her neck. Unbuttoning her shirt, he removed it to reveal her lacy blue bra and unhooked the front clasp to release her breasts. Taking one hardened nipple into his mouth, he spent a few glorious moments on it before moving to the other, causing Haruhi to moan in pleasure. Moving down her body, he quickly removed her skirt and dampened panties. Pressing his mouth over her juncture, she gasped in pleasure as his tongue swept over her and licked her clit. Two of his fingers slowly pumped into her as he continued to lick, causing rushes of sensations to spread up her body. Her body could only take a few moments of this as she suddenly came, arching up as she screamed his name.

While she panted and attempted to regain her senses, Kyoya quickly discarded all his clothes to press his naked body gloriously against her skin. She moaned when she felt his erection brush her womanhood and wrapped her legs around his waist. Leaning down to kiss her, they both groaned as he slowly entered her. Pressed to the hilt, he slowly withdraw till only to head remained in her before pushing back in and grinded his hips against hers. The rhythm increased as they broke the kiss to huff and moan with each thrust. The silence of the room was filled by the sounds of slapping skin and the beat of the headboard against the wall.

Haruhi arched up as her orgasm rushed through her. A few moments later, Kyoya suddenly stiffened above her as his seed spilled into her. Collapsing beside her, he wrapped his arm around her waist to press their sweaty bodies together so that her back was to him.

Several minutes after they'd settled down, Haruhi spoke into the silence. "You know why it angered me so much when you demanded me to marry you?"

She felt the head rested on hers shake. "It's because it hurt so much to know the only reason you even thought of being with me is because I'm pregnant. I love you so much, yet you only want me because of the baby." Tears began to fall from her eyes and her voice shook with emotion.

Kyoya turned her to face him. "That's not true. I do want you. The pregnancy just gave me the excuse to bind you to me like I've wanted to for a while." The sincerity in his eyes made her heart skip.

Gently kissing her, he pulled her tight against his chest and buried his face in her hair. "I do love you." He mumbled.

Just before they drifted to sleep, he silently spoke into the night. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Of course, love."

As she drifted to sleep in her fiancé's arms, she couldn't help but smile at the happiness she felt. She never dreamed they would be together but it was all because of one night.

**A/N: That's the last chapter. Sorry if the ending was a bit lame, I couldn't think of anything else. If your disappointed that the story is so short, sorry again. I was ready to finish with this so I can concentrate on the others I'm writing. Please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
